


Soul companion

by Taj1979



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collage, F/M, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Out of Character, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taj1979/pseuds/Taj1979
Summary: Every person is born with a soul companion. But finding them is the job in itself. But what happens when you have a extra gift that makes it hard for you to find your soul companion.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter one

Everyone is born with a soul companion. Your soul companion is the person that has been selected for you before you become earthbound. Your soul companion is the same person in every lifetime. But the only way for you to remember your soul companion is to find them. But what if you where born in the southside of chicago with a Nazi/extremely homophobic father that would kill you if he ever found out that his #1 son was gay!

One thing about soul companions is that you can visit them in yours and their dreams but as soon as you wake up you can't remember the dream.

Mickey milkovich was born to protect his soul companion but the problem was mickey had no idea who he was or where to find him. There is no identifying marks, no words or flashing lights. All mickey knew was he was linked to someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I have had this story written for a while and just never wanted to post it. I am not good at writing but I am working on it, All comments are welcome no matter if they are negative or not. Please let me know what you think.

Mickey was just getting home from a run that his Brothers had sent him on. All he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep forever. But that was not in the cards for him tonight.

“What the Fuck is all the screaming about” Mickey yelled as he walked in the front door of the Milkovich house. His cousin Sandy and his brother Iggy were standing in the kitchen yelling at each other. “Mick can you tell this fuck. That a soul companion is different than a soul mate” “what the fuck are you to talking about, I don’t give fuck what the difference is between the two” Mickey said as he walked to his room.  
Mickey fell to his bed and tried to tune out those assholes, but something was nagging at him about what Sandy had said about soul companions. He knew he had a soul companion, but he also knew that he would not be able to find his Soul companion because of the Blockers in his brain that he has had since he was born. 

Mickey was Special he knew he was. He had a rare gift that he can use to help others find their soul companions he just could not use his gift to find his. He knew that he has a soul companion somewhere and he knows that they will meet sooner rather than later but for now he was trying his best to help others.

“Mickey!!!” Wake the fuck up Terry Yelled from the living room. “mickey”!! Mickey rolled his eyes because he knew that if he did not get up that terry would come into his room and that is not what he wanted!  
“Will you shut the fuck up” Mickey yelled as he walked into the living to see what his father was yelling about. “Where the Fuck have you been, “Terry asked. “Why does it matter,” mickey said, he knew that was the wrong thing to say and before he could correct himself, he was flying backward and slamming into the wall. “boy I asked you where you were? Not for your smart mouth”, terry was screaming in his face. “Fuck! Okay, I was on a run that you asked Iggy to do” Mickey explained. Terry turned and looked at Iggy and before Iggy could say anything there was a bone-crushing sound that came out of Iggy's face. Terry has broken Iggy's nose with a punch in the face. “boy, I told you to handle that shit on your own! Not recruit your brother to do it for you” Terry Screamed in Iggy’s face. “I know pops it won't happen again. Iggy Stated while Glaring at his brother. Mickey knew that he was going to get his ass beat for snitching on Iggy for not doing that run, but he honestly did not care anymore.

Once terry was out of the house, Iggy knew that now was the time to rough his little brother up for Snitching on him. But when he walked into Mickey's room, he got a shock of his life. Mickey was sitting in the middle of his room floor with a blanket wrapped around his legs, as Iggy got closer to his brother, he noticed that Mickey's Eyes were no longer blue but white like egg white.   
Iggy knew what this was since he has seen it before with his brother when he was younger. So instead of punching Mickey in the face he just sat down on the floor and waited for the spell to move out of mickey.

Mickey was pacing his room, pissed off that his father had made him feel like a little Bitch and that he snitched on Iggy. He knew that Iggy would come in at any moment. Mickey had heard the door and as he turned around. He Hit the Floor. Mickey went into a trance that he knew was someone trying to communicate with him, Mickey was not always in tune with his mind and body when this happened but this time he was and he knew who the Soul companion was trying to find. The person that was it was trying to find was now sitting on the floor in the middle of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ian in this chapter

Ian Gallagher was the middle child of Frank and Monica. He had the classic Middle child syndrome; He was invisible until there was something that he got caught doing that his siblings did not like. Ian acted out a lot when he was younger. He thought no one paid attention to him so he did things to make sure that he was noticed.

Ian knew that he had a Soul companion out there, but he never believed that he would find him. Ian would talk to Lip about it all the time since lip found his at the age of 17. They are now older, and Ian still has not found his. Ian was about to go off to college and he hoped that he would find his soul companion once he was out of the south side. Little did Ian know that his Companion was only 3 blocks away.

“Come on Lip we are going to be late, and I don’t want to be late for the first day of college” Ian yelled down the hall. “fuck, I am coming damn” Lip yelled back. Lip and Ian were on their way to CU.

“Damn you move like an old man you know that” Ian chuckled to his brother. Very Funny Asshole” Lip said as he punched Ian in the arm. Let's go! Ian and lip Jumped into lips car and started heading to the college. Hey man, why are you so nervous? Lip asked. “I am not nervous. I am actually really excited” Ian stated. “ya okay” Lip smiled knowing that his Brother was Nervous as fuck but he was not going to ruin this.

“I am just going to rest for a little while before we get there,” Ian said. “ya okay I will wake you when we get close. Ian closed his eyes and that is when the dream came to him. Ian knew that Soul companions can communicate through Dreams, but he has never had one that he could remember.

_Ian was Sitting in a Dark alley and he did not know how he got there or why he was there. But he knew in his bones that he had been placed there for a reason. A few mins later a blue-like mist started to surround him, and he knew that he was his Soul Companion trying to reach out to him. The mist was warm, and it Felt comforting “Hello” Ian called out. But there was nothing. The mist was getting thicker and warmer almost too warm. “Yo, who are you and what do you want” Ian tried again, this time a voice came out of the mist. “I am trying to find you, but I can’t see you. Please do not give up on me” the voice called out. “Ian! My name is Ian Gallagher! Can you tell me yours?” Ian tried telling Mist. “No, I cannot. I have blockers that make it so I cannot reveal myself to you” The mist explained. “What the Fuck? Ian asked. “when the time is right, I know that you will find me” The mist Explained again. The Mist started to fade and was starting to get colder. “no! please don’t leave me, please tell me how I can find you,” Ian said suddenly missing the warmth of the mist. “You have to find me, Ian,” it said. “please please do not leave me” Ian cried._

“Ian, Ian” Lip yelled to try and wake his Brother. “Ian wake the Fuck up” Lip Tried again. Ian jumped awake when he heard his Brother. “What fuck!! I am sleeping:” Ian said as he was coming out of his deep sleep. “Man, you were dreaming and whimpering in your sleep” Lip explained. “I was what?” Ian asked completely confused about what his Brother said. “You kept reaching out and saying please do not leave me” Lip tried again. “man, I think that you were Dreaming about your soul companion. Ian sat in Silence for a few moments trying to remember the dream he was having; nothing was coming to him. “Man, I think your hearing things, I do not remember dreaming,” Ian said. Ian was lost in thought for the rest of the Drive to his School. He was trying so hard to remember his Dream, but nothing was coming to him.

Lip and Ian walked into his apartment that he was lucky enough to not have to share with anyone. “Lip can I ask you something,” Ian asked after they got the last box into the bedroom. “Ya sure,” Lip said. “before you got with Amanda did you remember your dreams about her” “no, not at all. I think that is how it is designed so you can’t remember. Why do you ask”? “cause I know that I dream about mine, but I never can remember but this last one, I remember feeling warm like a hug” Ian explained. Lip looks at him like he had 2 heads. “man you sure that was a soul companion dream?” Lip Questioned. “Ya I know it was,” Ian said.

Ian knew deep down that he was dreaming about his mate, but he could not remember what it was. This warm feeling was new. He knew that he was going to find his mate! But the question was when and where.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey Sat in the middle of his room with his brother Iggy just staring at him. “mickey! Mickey! Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Iggy whispered to his brother. Iggy was starting to get worried cause mickey just sat there staring into space. He was not sure if he should shake him or just wait for him to come out of it. Iggy decided that he was just going to wait for him to come out of it, he got up to go get a beer for his brother cause he may be thirsty, but as he made his way to the door, Mickey called out in the room “you have to find me, Ian”. Iggy stopped at that and turned and looked at his brother just as Mickey took a deep breath and watched his Eyes got back to blue!

Mickey WTF was that? Iggy asked. Mickey Blinked up at his Brother. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” Mickey said. “bro, your eyes went white and you were yelling to have someone find you,” Iggy explained. “I what” Mickey yelled!! You Told someone named Ian to come to find you and then you woke up” “bro, I think your soul companion's name is Ian” Iggy was trying to say, But Mickey just got up and walked out of the room and right out the Front Door. He didn’t even stop for his Sister was yelling at him, all he knew was that he needed to leave this house and try and clear his head.

Ian was sitting on his front porch when he saw someone running down the street, he stood up to try and get a better look at who it was, But the person that was running did not slow down he just ran right past the house. “Hey, hey is everything okay?” Ian yelled after the Kid. “FUCK OFF” the kid yelled back not even bothering to look up just kept running.

Ian wanted to run after the kid to make sure that he was okay but something in his brain told him to stay where he was and not go after the kid. Maybe it was the Fuck off that was yelled but all Ian knew was that his body was telling him not to. Ian watched the Kid until he turned the corner and was out of Sight, he slowly turned and went back into the house, His mind was suddenly Tired.

“Hey Ian” Lip said coming out of the kitchen, “you do not look So good. You feeling okay” Lip asked looking up at his brother that was very pale. “Nah man I am going to go upstairs and lay down for a little bit” he turned and walked up the stairs to his room and Fell Flat on the bed. What the Fuck is wrong with me. He whispers to himself as his Eyes got real heavy.

Mickey had barely made it to his safe place before he Vomited all over the Ground. He always threw up after he got out of a trance. He knew that his one was different this one was about his Soul companion, but he was really confused about how this was happening. He has never remembered his visions, but this one Iggy had told him that he said a name and thinks that is what is throwing him off. Mickey needed to lay down and rest his head. He knew that sleep would help him to clear his head, but he was worried that someone may try and contact him for help, and right now that was the last thing that he wanted to do. But of course, mickey knew that if anyone reached out to him, he would help. So, he did what he did not want to do and closed his eyes, and Dreamed.

_I cannot find you. Why can't I find you?? The orange Mist that had now Covered mickey like a warm hug was yelling out to him. He was trying to find the person that was connected to that Voice. “man, I can’t see you, my blockers are making it so I can’t find you.” What is your name? the mist Asked. Mickey, my name is Mickey” Mickey knew that it was pointless to try and tell the guy his name since his blockers in his Brain make it so he can’t, but he yelled out his name hoping that just this one time the soul Companion could hear it. “I can’t hear you, what is your name” Son of a Bitch, I hate this” the orange mist yelled. “Ian you have to come and find me” I am in the place that no one knows” mickey yelled. But he knew that it was too late as he watched the Orange unwrap itself from his body and move away. Please Don’t Forget about me? Mickey Whispered_

Mickey Woke with a Jolt! He Felt Sticky and warm. he looked around and realized that he was in his safe place. He knew that he had another connection to his Soul companion, but he could not remember it. All that was left was the Taste of Salt in his mouth.

Ian woke with his mouth Feeling like someone has poured a pound of salt in it. He Got up and walked to the bathroom to try and get that taste out of his mouth. He Could not remember what he was dreaming about something in his heart told him that he dreamed about his Soul Companion again. He walked back into his room to change his clothes since he was going to the sox game with lip. When Ian walked into his room, he noticed something on this bed that has never been there before. As he got closer, he noticed that it was something that he knows that he has seen before,


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy meets someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Ian in this Chapter but the next one is going to have a lot of him and mickey

Mickey was just trying to live his life, but his life had a meaning all its own. Mickey was born to help others to find that one person that would be with you all time. Mickey was one of the only people on the south side of Chicago that had the ability to help people find their one true love.  
“Iggy let's go I hate being late” Mickey yelled from their living room. “calm your tits, I am coming,” Iggy said walking out of the room that he was just in. “I know how much you love the sox’s, but you can hand on. “man shut the fuck up,” Mickey said rolling his eyes. Mickey wanted to get out and do something since he has been in the house for days and to him, that felt like weeks. “man, I have a good feeling about today,” He told Iggy as they walked to the sox’s game. “Oh, ya and why is that” Iggy Questioned. “Don’t know man, I just have this feeling that you are going to find what you are looking for” Iggy stopped in his tracks when he heard that. “mick, What the fuck you just say? “I said that you may find what you are looking for” Mickey Shrugged.  
Mickey knew that Iggy has been looking for his Soul companion for a while now. He had asked for Mickey's help, but all Mickey could offer him was that She was a little younger than him and that she came from a large family. Usually, Mickey was able to give more information to the person that was wanting to meet their person but for some reason, he could not do that with his family. It was the strangest thing; he Could tell them if they are male or female and what size the family was but other than that he had nothing.  
“really mickey, you think that I would find her today,” Iggy asked sounding very excited. “ya man I do,” Mickey said as he walked ahead of his brother who was still just standing there with this look on his face that just made Mickey giggle. “come on man, I don’t want to be late” Mickey yelled again.

Mickey and Iggy finally made it to the gates of the stadium. As they were walking to find their seats, something hit Mickey out of the blue... “What the Fuck” Mickey yelled as he looked down to see what had hit him in the back of the head. “OH my God!!! I am so sorry” The girl whispered yelled to him. My brothers do not know when to stop fucking around. Mickey turned and got ready to have the girl the ball when he suddenly got struck with a warm mist-like feeling! He knew that it was not his Soul companion since this warmth was a big red color, everything got fuzzy and he knew that he had to sit down, or he would end up face down in the dirt. Feeling only lasted a min or two but it was enough for Iggy and this girl to notice. “Mick/sir are you okay? Both the Girl and Iggy asked at the same time. Mickey looked up and noticed that the girl was now standing close to him. And Iggy was standing behind him.  
Something about this girl had a major effect on him. “Ya I am okay, just felt a little dizzy but I am good,” Mickey explained. “I am sorry again, We will be careful next time. The girl went to leave but something in Mickey snapped, Iggy he said in 1 breath. Iggy turned around and it was like Fireworks had gone off in his head. “Uhm... Hi,” Iggy blushed. “Hi,” The girl said. Mickey watched the Exchange between the two and knew that they were soul Companions.  
“What is your name” Iggy Asked. “I am Debbie, Debbie Gallagher” Debbie explained. Nice to meet you, Debbie Gallagher! I am Iggy. Iggy Said. Iggy never gave his last name on the first meeting it usually Scared the girls away. Debbie gave Iggy a huge smile. “Do you and your friend want to sit with us? We have a few Extra seats since my 2 brothers ended not be able to make it. Iggy turned and looked at his Brother Mickey just shrugged like fine whatever.

Mickey and Iggy sat with Debbie and her Little brother. Mickey listens to Debbie and Iggy chat it up during the Game. He was not paying that much attention to them since he was here to watch the game. “Mickey, we are having a BBQ tonight at my Family’s house would you like to come over with Iggy and have a few drinks?” Debbie asked while still staring at his brother. “Nah, I am good thanks though, there is something that I have to do tonight” Mickey explained. He wanted to give Iggy enough time to get to know his soul companion without having to watch his brother. “Are you sure bro? Sounds like it is going to be a blast” Iggy Said with a little too much excitement. “Nah man you go have fun,” Mickey said.

After the game Mickey walked back to the house, he had a massive headache and just wanted to lie down. As mickey got closer to his house, he felt that something was off that he was missing something. He knew that Iggy had Found his person. Maybe that was what was making him feel off or maybe it was something else. As he made his way into the house, they are sitting on his was something that seems very familiar but not exactly sure how. He picked up and looked more closely at the object, he knew what this was, but he did not know why or how it had found its way back to him...

Mickey needs to lay down….


End file.
